A Matter of Completing the Collection
by Xanthos Samurai
Summary: Roxas can't sleep and a stroll causes him to run into someone with questionable intentions. Spoiler yaoi pairing for the prologue of KHII. One shot. [Citrus, language, pseudo voyeurism]


**A Matter of Completing the Collection**

Author: Xanthos Samurai

Pairing: ANSEM/ROXAS (I've played the entire game, so I know the spoiler. This was written for a friend who hasn't played any further than the prologue, so yeah. If you've played the entire game, just pretend that DiZ is DiZ and "Ansem" is Ansem as we knew him from KH1. Thanks!)

Rating: R

Warnings: Citrus cooler with an Ansem/Roxas twist. DiZ being a fucking kinky bastard.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, the game would have "Make out with the nearest hot guy and allow the resulting shockwave of SEXY to destroy all the Heartless in a ten mile radius" combo limit. As well as a "drag" drive mode.

Feedback: Feedback makes angsty Roxas happy.

Notes: Um… blame my buddy and completely unfairly talented artist and smut inducer Kacfrog711 for this. I asked for hot crack!pairings suggestions and uh… she delivered. Hopefully this will too!

* * *

The bluish light of the computer screen was the only thing that penetrated the darkness in the small room. With a whisper of fabric, a tall, hooded figure stood up and began to walk with quiet, confident strides towards the door. 

"And where do you think you're going?"

An authoritative voice caused the hooded man to pause and look over his shoulder at the man who was sitting at the computer terminal. The blue light from the screen danced on DiZ's red hood. With one side of his covered face illuminated, the other parts sank into an even darker shadow than usual. One orange eye was fixed on the hooded figure.

The very picture of nonchalance, the hooded figure turned around and shrugged,

"Nowhere special, I assure you."

"I know you're going to harass Roxas. I have but one thing to say to you."

A smile quirked the hooded figure's full lips. "And what might that be, DiZ?"

"Don't."

Ansem chuckled as he pushed back the hood of his robe and smirked at his business partner of sorts. Even the dim artificial light in the room seemed to avoid him, almost as if it didn't want to touch him. This suited Ansem just fine – what did he care for a weak little light when he had something so much more awesome and powerful at his disposal? He had faced the brightest light there was and yet lived, if only barely. But he had survived and now knew without a doubt that no force could ever eradicate him completely. Ansem knew that the dark would never let him die.

"You worry too much. I'm merely going to pay him a little visit and see if I can confirm a hypothesis of mine. I won't do anything terrible to him, I assure you."

"And what hypothesis is this?" DiZ wasn't even sure he wanted to know. The gleam in Ansem's eye somehow managed to confirm more than he had ever guessed.

"DiZ, you should know that a scientist never reveals theories before he can also present evidence to support his claims." Ansem pulled his hood up again and turned to the door. "Just don't worry. If I were out to destroy Roxas, which you know I have no intention of, I would have done it long ago."

DiZ was forced into silence as he watched Ansem leave. Not for the first time, he wondered if joining forces with the enigmatic man hadn't been a colossal mistake on his part, but hindsight is always perfect and there was nothing he could do about the situation now. Even if he hated to admit it, he needed Ansem's help.

"I can only hope that he remembers to keep himself under control this time," muttered DiZ.

Tonight was proving to be another one of _those_ nights for Roxas, one of those nights where all he could do was lay awake and bed and sweat as he stared up at the ceiling. Even at the end of the summer, nights in Twilight Town were utterly still and the rigid, damp heat pressed down on everything like a weight. Roxas would strip down to just his pants and lay on top of the blankets, but it did no good. Even opening the window was fruitless – the heat slowly crushed any breeze that considered blowing.

_This is completely useless,_ Roxas thought. He lay on top of the blankets with his arms resting under his head, staring at the curtains in case a rebel breeze would by chance blow. A sigh rushing past his lips was the only movement of the air in the room. A beat of sweat trickled down his temple.

"Enough already. Even if I do get to sleep, I'll just dream about Sora and wake back up again." Roxas pushed himself up out of bed and grabbed his shirt from off his desk chair where he'd thrown it in agitation a few hours earlier. "We should have some seasalt ice cream left in the fridge. I'll get some and go for a walk or something. Maybe that'll help clear my head."

The plan was a good one and Roxas executed it perfectly. A few minutes later, he was wandering around the streets outside licking the rapidly melting ice cream as it attempted to drip everywhere except into his mouth. At this hour, Twilight Town was largely quiet and empty. The occasional night-roaming dog would make some noise as it padded up the street, tongue lolling in the black heat, but little else was around to break the silence.

In some ways, Roxas preferred it this way. He had the city to himself. In some ways, he felt as if the city was his to begin with, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't something he could mention to Hayner and Pence without getting laughed at for the next week. Olette would listen but she wouldn't understand and probably just look at him with concern. Roxas loved his friends more than anything, but he wasn't sure that they ever completely understood him.

"Oh well. I guess there are parts of everyone that nobody else understands." Roxas talked a little to himself as he aimlessly wandered around the corner onto the Back Alley. His feet took him here automatically. "I guess that's just part of being a person."

"It's part of having a heart."

The voice took Roxas completely by surprise. He froze in place and looked around for who or what had spoken. He saw nobody.

"Who's there!" He demanded of the darkness.

A tall figure in black robes emerged into Roxas' line of vision. To Roxas, it didn't seem like he walked or moved like a normal person at all… it was more like this man willed the darkness to congeal and his appearance was the result. The heat pressing down on Roxas' body suddenly seemed to intensify and he found himself sweating more than he already had been.

"I find it interesting how you willing walk alone in the dark. Few people do." The dark figure directed its gaze at him. Roxas could _feel_ it even if he couldn't see the man's eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want? Have you been following me?" Anger welled up in Roxas' chest. The last thing he needed was some sort of stalker, especially if it was another one of the weirdos in the black coats. "Why are you people following me!"

"If you're afraid, Roxas, don't be. I have absolutely no intention to hurt you." The man began to walk slowly towards Roxas. The boy held his ground although he felt tense and wary. He had seen more unbelievable things in the last few days than he had ever seen before in his life and he wasn't going to let this one scare him now.

"Okay, if you don't want to hurt me then why don't you take off your hood and tell me who you are?"

The man stopped a few feet away from Roxas with a chuckle. "I suppose I can indulge one little request."

Gloved hands reached up and pushed the hood back, revealing an attractive darkly tanned face with eyes like embers. Roxas felt his body go slack as he stared at the man, trying to ascertain why he felt as if he had seen this face before.

"You're… I know you…. I've never seen you before, but I know your face…" Roxas' mystified voice made the man laugh.

"I'm Ansem. At least, that's the name you'll remember me by if you remember at all." Ansem tossed his head and a long silvery curtain of hair fell down his back. "And yes, Roxas. I've been following you for a long, _long_ time."

The arrogant voice made Roxas snap back to the here and now and look at Ansem critically.

"How do you know me? I've never even seen you before."

A smile curved Ansem's lips as he began to walk over to Roxas again. Strangely, Roxas felt more at ease now… if this Ansem guy had wanted to hurt him, he would have done so already. Ansem, whoever he was, was powerful.

"Roxas, I know parts of you that you can't even begin to imagine." Ansem finally reached Roxas and touched his hair lightly with a gloved hand. "In fact, I know you better than you know yourself."

"How? That doesn't make any sense." Roxas pulled away sharply, bothered by this man's forwardness. "Nobody can know me better than me."

Ansem shrugged and pulled away. "So naïve. I would be willing to try and teach you what I know, but clearly you're too stubborn. I have better things to do than allow my words to fall upon deaf ears."

"Wait."

Roxas stepped towards Ansem. His natural curiosity had gotten him into trouble once or twice before, but this was bigger than clambering around in the Twilight Town clock tower or trying to find out what was behind the "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town." This could be dangerous. He had no idea who this man was, but what he did know was that Ansem offered answers to the questions that wouldn't leave Roxas alone.

"…What do you want? I want to know what's going on, what's happening to me and you seem like the only one who can tell me." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ansem smiled again. "I won't just do whatever you want, though. I'm not a push-over."

"Let me assure you, the thought never even crossed my mind."

The movements of the man in the black cloak were so fluid that they caught Roxas off guard and he hadn't realized that Ansem had even begun to move until he found the bronze-skinned man standing behind him with his gloved hands resting on his shoulders. Even in the sweltering night Ansem felt cold but Roxas refused to shiver.

"What are you doing?" Roxas tried to pull away, but Ansem's firm grip held him in place.

"Just relax." His voice was like molten copper in the night. Air from Ansem's breath ghosted against Roxas skin and he really did shiver. "I'm only trying to show you what you really are."

"And what is that?" Asked Roxas from between his teeth.

The response he got was the tip of Ansem's slick tongue running up the skin of his neck. A feeling that he had never felt before, something like electricity prickled through Roxas' body and made his skin tingle. Despite, or perhaps because of the strange sensations that Ansem's mouth produced, Roxas could feel a part of him rise up and crave the contact while at the same time he wanted to tear away.

Confusion was always one of the most delicious emotions, at least according to Ansem's years of exhaustive research. Confusion was nothing more than the precursor to fear and sorrow, two of the emotions which were a part of darkness. Roxas' inner turmoil was exactly what Ansem had been hoping to find when he had left DiZ earlier this evening. It would be a pity if he didn't take advantage of such an opportune situation.

Ansem's teeth were on Roxas' throat in a heartbeat and his tongue slid across the sweaty skin. Roxas first tried to squirm, but Ansem put a firm arm around the boy's waist and held him still.

"Aaah… What are you doing? What does that have to do with what I really am?" Roxas found it difficult to speak with the distraction of the moistness of Ansem's mouth on his throat.

"It has everything to do with what you are." Ansem left Roxas' throat to whisper throatily in his ear. "Believe it or not, Roxas, you and I are very much alike. We're both people who are part of the darkness. The darkness belongs to us and we to it. It's inside you if you just accept it."

"I'm not darkness!" Roxas gasped as Ansem's slippery gloved hands found their way inside his shirt. "I'm not!"

"Mmm. Yes, keep trying to resist. It makes it all the more satisfying when you finally give in."

Roxas found himself pushed forcefully up against the chain link fence that marked the entrance to the Usual Spot. All of them had climbed all over the fence before over many a sunny afternoon, but now in the middle of the night, pinned up against it by a strange man in a black cloak, the fence became much more sinister.

"I don't… want to be darkness…"

Roxas was panting as Ansem stripped him of his shirt and tossed it aside onto the ground carelessly. The too-slick fingertips of one gloved hand slithered across the boy's lean torso while the other held his hands helplessly over his head. The chain links dug into the skin of Roxas bare back but he didn't notice. All he could see and feel was Ansem's mouth on his own, dominating him.

"You _are_ darkness, Roxas," Ansem whispered seductively against Roxas' lips as he pulled away for a brief respite. "There is no way to change it. Accept it and give in. Join me."

"No…"

Despite his words of protest, Roxas opened his mouth as Ansem's tongue slid inside. He liked the way this made him feel: powerful and yet a part of something larger than himself. Something within him, not far below the surface, called out for Ansem's touch and desired what the silver-haired words promised. That part of him wanted to become the darkness as well. And yet an opposing voice cried out, calling not for darkness but for light. This voice, small as it was, was enough to keep the dark-craving within Roxas subdued… for now. But each minute he could feel the two forces with in him battling for supremacy… and he could feel the darkness winning.

Ansem held Roxas chin in the fingers of his right hand, still restraining the boy's hands with his left. This was turning out to be even more enjoyable than he had imagined. On another night, perhaps Ansem would have been satisfied with merely toying with the boy's mind, but not tonight. Tonight, the moon was a great orange orb hung in the perpetual near-dark of the Twilight Town sky. Tonight, Roxas was ready to give in to the shadow that lurked just beneath his skin, the sea of darkness within him whose waves gently lapped against the edges of his mind. Tonight, Ansem was prepared to do everything it took to see for himself what manner of darkness manifested itself in his new preoccupation. And tonight, Ansem was going to get what he wanted.

"If you really refuse to give in, I can always release your darkness by force," Ansem purred into Roxas' ear. He kissed the boy's throat again and savored the salty skin. The will to fight was rapidly fleeing Roxas as the desire for darkness began to take him over.

"Please…" Roxas tilted his chin up with a short moan of appreciation and tugged against Ansem's hold on his wrists. "Ansem… I want the darkness…"

Exactly what Ansem had been waiting for.

The creator of the Heartless wasted no time in ridding Roxas of what remained of his clothing and found with amusement that the boy was now reciprocating Ansem's actions perfectly. He would now kiss Ansem greedily and let out soft moans when Ansem's actions elicited a particularly strong feeling of pleasure. And what's more, the formerly discontent Roxas seemed to garner an untold amount of pleasure from Ansem's actions. The will of darkness incarnate washing over him and fulfilling the burning desire inside him that he hadn't even been aware of filled Roxas with a greater joy than he could have ever previously imagined. When he tightened his grip on the chain link fence so hard that the metal cut into his hands and gasped Ansem's name with reverence, Roxas knew that he would never again be the simple boy he was before.

Of course, if Roxas was feeling any pleasure at all, it was merely just a side-effect of Ansem's burning desire to satisfy himself in his achievement of his goal – seducing Roxas. What made it even better was that the seduction was far more than merely the seduction of the body, though Ansem appreciated the details of how his hands fit perfectly on Roxas' slip hips and the pearly sheen of sweat on his young skin in the dark and most of all the thin cuts on his fingers where he gripped the metal too hard. Those cuts would only begin to hurt the next morning and remind Roxas that tonight had not been a dream.

_It's all real now, little shadow._ Ansem smirked to himself as he looked down at Roxas' exhausted face. His parted lips, flushed from friction, were far too delicious for Ansem to resist kissing them one last time. _You're out of the dream now. Now you'll have to live with the consequences of being what you truly are._

DiZ sat calmly at the computer terminal, staring with an intense one-eyed gaze at one of the screens. He didn't move as the door to the room opened and Ansem walked in, though his shoulders became noticeably tense.

"Have your fun?" The man in red half turned his head in Ansem's direction.

"Mm. I left him in his bed. He's such an adorable little thing, especially when he tries to put up a fight. I may have to call on him again." Ansem's arrogant voice was now full of the smug, self-congratulatory tone that comes from having claimed one's victory and the reward being sweet. "You should really try it at one point or another, DiZ. It may improve your morale."

"I don't share your tastes, as you well know." Diz turned back to the computer terminal. "In any case, I suggest you get some rest. You have plenty of work to accomplish."

"Mm. I'm sure you'll be keeping me busy for the next few days." Ansem walked over and leaned over DiZ's chair so that his mouth was no more than in inch away from DiZ's ear. Before DiZ could move to push him away, Ansem whispered, "I know you were watching from here the whole time. I hope you liked the dialogue. I put it in especially for you."

"You're reprehensible." DiZ fixed a stern look on Ansem. "Using him as your own personal plaything."

"Is that better than your own intentions?" Ansem moved away and smirked at DiZ. "Judge not others lest ye be judged, DiZ."

There was silence for several minutes before DiZ finally turned in his chair to look at his partner.

"I don't understand. You've had all manner of partners to play with, including Sora and Anti-Sora. What more could Roxas possibly offer you after the experiences that you've had?" He asked.

Ansem chuckled. "Well, that's just the thing of it, DiZ. I've had Sora and Anti-Sora, yes, but Roxas is a part of Sora as well. Think of it as a matter of completing the collection."


End file.
